I Don't Care As Much
by Missuss
Summary: Alvin Seville has finally found the girl of his dreams. Not only is she smart, cunning, and daring, but she's beautiful and Alvin can't seem to get enough until it's too late. She is not who she says she is and she's hurting everyone I love in the process
1. What We Were

_**I Don't Care As Much**_

_**"I tell him everything, I mean everything, but why is it that I can't tell him that he means everything to me?" ~Unknown**_

_**No One's Point Of View**_

Alvin smirks as the girls come closer to him and his brothers. The corner of the sidewalk is bustling with activity as groggy teenagers make their way to West Eastman High School. Brittany lugs her backpack, cheerleading duffle, and three books as she tries to get down the sidewalk without falling. Simon looks at Alvin with his hands on his hips, but when the boy doesn't move, Simon groans and runs up to Brittany, taking hold of two of her books.

"No, no," Brittany grits her teeth, trying to keep hold of the books. "I've got it, really."

"No, you don't," Simon replies dryly, taking the books with one final tug. Brittany stumbles forward, glaring at the blue clad chipmunks as he extends his other arm to take more.

"Don't you have your own stuff to carry?" she growls.

"No need to be a crab about it," Simon reels back. "I can always carry more, but if you insist, then you insist," he smirks, turning on his heels to add Jeanette's extra books to his stack. The two smile at each other shyly before making their way to the front of the pack.

"So Simon's, what, you're new bell boy?" Alvin elbows Brittany in the ribs, making her cast her eyes downwards. Alvin's eyebrows pull together as he stares at her. Usually this would be Brittany's turn to make a smart comeback and then he would do something stupid to get all six of them in trouble. "Hey, is something bothering you?" Alvin asks, taking her hand in his.

Nothing romantic ever happened between the two chipmunks, but that doesn't mean that either of them wanted it that way. Alvin started crushing on Brittany a couple months after he met her at that hotel in Southern California eight years ago. She had built herself a home with her sisters. Alvin suddenly seemed to notice the strong and confident Brittany rather than the stuck up brat he had always depicted her as. If she truly was, she would have sunk much lower, not risen up to have a life, a home, and an education. Brittany, on the other hand, had taken much longer to realize her feelings for Alvin. They had just started high school and the young pink clad chipette was trying out for cheer. The other girls simply scoffed, a talking chipmunk trying to master their sport? Pa-lease! But Alvin stuck up for her, knowing that the preppy girls admired him… which is ironic come to think of it. I mean seeing that Alvin is- well, anyways, Brittany saw Alvin in a new light that day. Instead of that obnoxious, out of control rebel that she had always seen all of these years, he was suddenly her knight in shining armor. And thinking back on her childhood, he always had been.

"Brittany?" Alvin tries again, nudging her a little harder.

"Oh, uh, what?" she tries to compose herself, still struggling with both of her bags. Alvin sighs, taking hold of her cheer bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He stumbles backwards, surprised at the immense weight of the thing. "Geez Britt, what do ya put in this thing? Bricks?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I put in it," she rolls her eyes. Alvin looks at her with his eyebrows raised. Brittany face palms and laughs at Alvin's dumbfounded expression. "No, Ellie and I have Volleyball try-outs today and I offered to carry her stuff… plus there's cheer stuff in there too."

"That's my girl!" Alvin claps a hand on her shoulder roughly. "Always on the move!" he beams.

"Speaking of on the move, you're taking Witherman's French class, right?"

"What?" Alvin smirks, leaning in close to her face. "Need a lesson?"

"Gross!" Brittany gags, shoving him away which only makes him laugh. He smiles on the outside, but on the inside it feels like a hammer just busted through his heart. _Did she really mean that? I mean, I knew that she would never like me back, even after all of these years but… Am I really disgusting to her?_ Alvin composes himself, and nods in response to Brittany's question. "So, you'll sit with me in class, right?"

"Of course," Alvin says, smiling.

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor," Alvin spits in his hand and holds it out to Brittany. Without hesitation, Brittany returns the gesture. Alvin winces as their saliva meshes in their palms, only making Brittany smirk. "Heh, I guess it's a done deal then," Alvin wipes his hand on his jeans, while Brittany wipes hers on his shoulder, unbeknownst to him of course.

The steps to the school are flooded with students, and with one final wave, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes part ways to find their homerooms.

**~Hey guys! Long time no see :) Prologue to a story that's been sitting on my computer since August x) I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy beggining :D**


	2. Gaining

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"I lost love for some friends. But new people inhabit their space, more healthy, more deserving, more honest with their love." ~Unknown_**

**_Alvin Seville_**

I turn down the hall after second period, smiling to myself. The day has turned out perfectly so far. I flirted with Brittany this morning, saved Simon from his annual swirly and slugged a guy for looking at Theo cross ways. I shrug at the memory. In times like these you can't take any chances when you have a pudgy little brother. All in all, I felt like the hero. My chest puffed out and a cocky smile made the ladies swoon.

The bell rings.

I deflate, noticing that I had been walking in the opposite direction from my third period Chemistry class. I face palm, turning around to hear a banging on the boys bathroom door. I watch the door warily… what would I find if I opened it? A helpless nerd or two teenagers having passionate sex? I wrinkle my nose, kicking the door open and closing my eyes. Either the girl would scream or the nerd would gasp a quick thank you before running away. I open one eye when nothing happens.

I stare down at Simon who is wet from the shoulders up. I scowl, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. "How the hell did they get you?" I ask. Simon doesn't respond. He's gasping from the grimy floor littered with chewed gum and trash. Teenagers these days… I take hold of Simon's hand, and since he wasn't responding, I dragged him over to the opposite wall and put him in sitting position. I kneel in front of him. "Simon?" I ask, a little more worried. "You okay?"

"It smelled so bad in there," he winces at the memory. I laugh a little, punching him in the shoulder. "How can you laugh? Those were _toxic _fumes in there!"

"And you say I'm dramatic," I roll my eyes.

"Because you are," he says dryly, standing up and shaking out his hair. Simon groans loudly when he finds a piece of gum stuck in the hair on top of his head.

"Look who's getting a haircut," I nudge him playfully. He glares back at me and pulls his backpack around so he can dig through it. He pulls out a shiny pair of scissors and hands them to me. "Seriously?" I ask him, bewildered. Simon trusting me to cut his hair was… crazy! Anarchy even! I finger the lock of hair holding the bright pink gum. I lift the scissors as he bends over, giving me a better angle.

I cut out the gum and he shakes out his hair, watching himself in the metal of the drinking fountain. "You can hardly even notice," I reassure him, taking him by the shoulders and leading him down the hallway. Simon stays silent, letting me lead him. I glance at him, but he's scowling back at me, making me shrink.

"What is your problem?" a girl's voice screeches out against the silence, making both of us jump. I lead Simon to the balcony that houses all of the mathematics classes. I point down at the courtyard as two girls are screaming their heads off. One I recognize right away, Brittany. Typical. The other one is new though… she has long blond hair and a round face. She's wearing a red sweater and a short black skirt that hugs her curves.

"You're drooling," Simon whispers.

I wipe my mouth, inspecting my sleeve for saliva. "Nuh-uh," I disagree.

"I'm the one with the problem?" Brittany shouts at the girl. "You're the one that dumped that diet shit into my bag!" Brittany looks like she's going to pull out her hair. "And then you have the nerve to even suggest that I should take some?"

"Brittany," she chuckles softly. "I don't see why you're angry."

"Oh, I'm not even halfway to angry," Brittany threatens, pointing a menacing finger at the girl. Simon and I both nod idly in agreement. "But I can show you angry."

"Try me," the girl smirks. "At least I don't squeeze into a size five!" She turns in a circle, showing off her figure to Brittany. Brittany's face is bright red, her shoulders shaking and I swear I started to see tears. "It doesn't really matter Brittany," she says, twirling a piece of long hair between her fingers. "I stashed a pair of fat pants in you gym locker anyways."

"B-b-but," Brittany gasps, losing all of her fight.

"See you at Volleyball after school Britt!" she waves cheerfully. Brittany falls to her knees in the grass of the courtyard, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"Do you think I should go down there?" I whisper to Simon. He responds by shoving me towards the stairs. I glare back at him, but make my decent quickly as to make my way to Brittany before she runs off. Britt had been overly conscious of her weight this year despite her amazing figure. This was the reason that she was playing volleyball on the off season. How could that girl say those things to her?

"Oof!" I ram into someone as I round the corner that leads to Brittany. "Why hello there," a seductive voice greets me. I look up and down at the girl who had been fighting Brittany. Four and a half seconds ago I had been ready to slug her and now my knees were jelly and my mouth was half open. What's wrong with me? I've been head over heels for Brittany for eight years now and suddenly this girl has taken my breath away… maybe love does funny things like that.

"H-hey," I give her a weak smirk. _What's wrong with me?_ This girl has me turned all upside down.

"I'm new here," she gives me a shy smile, casting her gorgeous green eyes down. Her tan skin and blond hair shines in the California sunlight as she smiles a pearly white smile. "My name is May and you are…?"

"Alvin," I stick out my hand for her to shake it. "Alvin Seville." She giggles a little, taking my hand and shaking it. A buzz of electricity goes through me and into the air when our hands touch. She must have felt it too because her smile gets a little wider.

"Well," she runs her fingers through her hair. "I better be getting to class."

"Who do you have?" I ask her, sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Harris for Calculus," she shrugs.

"So we have a brainiac on our hands, huh?" I smirk, getting myself back into rhythm with everything. Finally I can crack jokes without turning in a hopeless puddle of mush in front of her. May shrugs, biting her lower lip. "Well, mind if I walk you to class?"

"Sure," she smiles simply, taking my arm as we make our way up the stairs. Our footsteps echo in the empty stairwell, and as we make it back up to the balcony I'm hit with a sense that I forgot something. I bring May to her class and she gives me a good natured kiss on the cheek that makes me all woozy.

I go back down to the courtyard and I'm about to finally head off for Chemistry when I spot a pink cheerleading bag in lawn. I pick it up, feeling its weight… but most of it is simply guilt.

_Brittany._

5**3 visitors and no reviews… I see you. :(**


	3. Losing

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"I asked God to protect me from my enemies, and I started losing friends" ~Unknown_**

**_Brittany Miller _**

You could say that I walked with a chip on my shoulder the rest of the day. Not only had I lost a fight to that new snob May, but I also forgot to grab my cheer bag. I went back for it after crying in the girl's bathroom for a good twenty minutes only to find it missing. I rolled my eyes, fed up with the day completely. How could a day that started off so promising turn into a total nightmare? I mean, this morning Alvin even had the slightest consideration to carry my cheer bag. Sure, it was only about twenty feet to the front steps of the school, but it still counted… right? My shoulders slump forward ever so slightly as I walk down the crowded hallway. _He probably doesn't even know how much he really matters…_

I round the corner into the cafeteria and sit down next to Eleanor who is the only one there so far. I wait with my head propped up on my elbows, hating everything about the world. At least Eleanor has the decency not to ask the obvious question no matter how much I want her to. I mean, I want to talk about it… just not here. Not where everyone can watch me break down about a stupid boy who will never even reciprocate half of the feelings I have for him.

"Hello Brittany," Theodore says cheerfully, sitting down. "Hey Ellie," he gives her a secret smile. I feel like I'm intruding, sitting with the two. It only gets worse when Jeanette and Simon come in, speaking in code like they always do. I cover my head with my arms, begging for some sanity. The only thing that could possibly make this moment any worse…

"Hey Simon?" Jeanette says. I give her a sideways glance; bored enough to actually listen to the two nerds' hushed conversation. They're so shy… it's almost cute. Simon nods for her to continue through a bite of his lunch. "Have you met that new girl… May Button? She seems-"

"Like a total _bitch_?" I scream, standing up. I get a few glances from other tables, but calling someone a nasty word, no matter how out of line you are is just part of being a teenager in a public high school. Simon clears his throat, point behind me. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yup," he says, popping the 'p'. I roll my eyes, turning to face her. The poor girl probably couldn't make any friends with her attitude so now she's crawling back to me. But when I face her, I quickly sit back down, my face burning red with anger in embarrassment. W-was he with h-her? I turn my head slowly just so I could see the pair out of the corner of my eye. Sure enough, she stood there with her arm looped around his, laughing at one of his stupid jokes no doubt. And there he was, with his red cap hiding his eyes and a seductive grin plastered on his face… one that he would usually aim in my direction. The worst part of it was that he was leading her right over to our table.

I burry my head in my arms, too afraid of what she might do to me. Would she call me out again in front of the whole lunch period that she found size five pants in my gym locker? They were sweats for cheer…. Nothing more. I could feel hot tears… I knew that if I didn't try harder to grab Alvin's attention soon that he would move on… but to her? Why _her_?

"Brittany?" I can hear Jeanette's small voice in my ear. "Are you alright? What happened?" I nod into my arms, telling her not to worry. I could almost see her worried expression through my arms. I felt a hand on my back, and knowing that it's Eleanor, I take one of my arms out from under me to reach under the table and grab her hand… To tell her I need her.

"Well, hello everyone," I hear Alvin's voice but I don't look up. "This is my new friend May," I can see him gesturing to her in my mind. She flips her hair. _Ugh._ "May, these are my brothers Simon and Theodore. And my three best friends, Jeanette, Eleanor and… Brittany what are you doing?"

"She's tired!" Eleanor makes up a lame excuse.

"I'm fine," I lift my head to see Alvin's worried expression and May sneering next to him. The others must see it, right?

"Oh, I know you!" she smiles.

"No kidding," I scowl. "You've been harassing me all day."

"Don't be silly!" she squeals, not faltering a bit. "It was just simple teasing Britt, no need to have a cow." I don't respond to her excuses. I know what she's really thinking… she should go out for theatre instead of Volleyball. Alvin gives me a worried look, and knowing him for so long, I know that he understands why I'm upset… but he wants me to be strong for him. So it can work out for him and this girl… and I should let him. I don't want to be one of those girls… one of those girls that hold boys back from what they really want.

"Brittany," he whispers as May sits down. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I give in, getting out of my seat to walk with him out into the courtyard. I glance back to watch the worried expressions of our siblings and the scowl of a certain May Button. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask him as soon as the lunch room doors close.

"Well…" he rubs the back of his neck. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You?" I laugh. "Alvin Seville is actually concerned about something other than himself? I never thought I'd see the day!" I expected him to laugh… maybe even agree with me. But he frowns, casting his eyes to the ground. "Hey," I whisper, my voice lowering with worry. I tip his chin up so he's looking in my eyes. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"Your cheerleading bag is in my locker," he says simply. I gulp, knowing what was coming next. He avoids eye contact as he says "I know what she did to you… I know what she said but I think she's different…. I don't know, I kind of like her."

"Thanks for not totally crushing me," I shrug, sarcasm dripping in my voice. He has to notice… he'd be an idiot not to.

"What do you mean?" He finally meets my eye.

"Nothing," I shake my head.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks. I watch him for a full twenty seconds as he shifts his weight back and forth, his hands fidgeting. "The whole, honest to God truth?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"I always thought it'd be you and me against the world," he smiles weakly. "But meeting May… well, I realize that I was only kidding myself. You're my partner in crime but it's not like we'll ever be in love. Not real gushy, soul mate love anyways. You are my best friend Brittany Miller. Don't you ever forget that," he touches my shoulder lightly. I could have burst into a million pieces with that touch.

"Oh," is all I can get out.

"Thanks for understanding," he hugs me quickly, as not to make anything awkward. Did he know how much I wanted to just burry my face in his chest and cry? To have him stroke my hair, kiss my lips and whisper that he didn't mean it… any of it? Alvin smiles at me, saying "Remember? We'll sit together in French right?"

"Right," I nod politely. Alvin nods back, going back into the busy cafeteria. I can't hold it in anymore… Tears burst from my eyes and onto my cheeks like a dam breaking. I sob loud sobs all the way down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. I put the toilet seat down and sit myself down, taking in the world.

I knew it, but he finally said it…

Alvin Seville would never love me.

**~Way to put it bluntly Alvie -_-**

**I'm liking the unknown quotes... it makes it more real :) Review!**


	4. Betrayal

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks" ~Arthur Miller_**

**_Alvin Seville_**

I stroll down the hallway, hurrying to get to class. Brittany had been so understanding… Everything was going to be fine. I would ask May out on a date after school and finally get my love life in order. She was hot, I'm a jock… it all works out, right? But there was this inner battle… this want to have two things at once. My head told me that May was the right choice. She's beautiful, charming, cunning, smart… Everything a guy could ask for and more. But then there's my heart… which is the most confusing part of it all. I just kept thinking about Brittany… her face when I told her that I didn't, or wouldn't ever love her. She broke, and I knew it… but I didn't want to believe it. Had she understood as well as I thought she did?

I quickly veer into the bathroom to take a quick peek in the mirror. My brown hair is tousled under my red cap just the way I like it… and how all the ladies like it. I practice a smirk, and once satisfied, I turn to the door.

"Alvin?" a high pitched voice asks from the sinks. I turn around to meet the green eyes of Theodore. Theo stares back at me, a worried expression crossing his innocent features. "Alvin… what's happening? Are you really going after this May girl?"

"Well," I falter. I felt like he was the older brother looking down at me. "I guess so… I mean, why not?"

"What happened to Brittany?" he asks, leaning against the sinks. He crosses his arms, looking genuinely curious. I shrug back at him, making his frown grow deeper. "Alvin, you've been practically in love with that girl since we meet the Chipettes. What happened?"

"I got a new point of interest, that's all," I try to reason. This whole conversation was giving me a headache.

"Brittany told Eleanor about the fight that May and her had. It seemed awful… I just don't believe for a second that you would actually side against Britt."

"I'm not!" I argue. "I'm not siding with anyone! This is their fight and they can have at it all they want."

"What happened to protecting her?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask but I can't look at him… I know exactly what he's talking about. But my pride won't let me say anything more. Theodore just looks at me for a long time, forcing me to remember.

Back when we were around fourteen and hadn't really hit the awkward teenager faze yet, I was completely and totally crushing on Brittany. I thought about her all the time. I even stooped to the level of writing poems and buying little gifts that reminded me of her. Not that she ever received any of them. I was too embarrassed to even talk about them… they're sitting in a box under my bed to this day marked 'Britt'. But one day… I finally told her that she meant something to me. I didn't tell her I had a crush on her, and defiantly not that I loved her… just that she meant something. I promised to protect her forever. She smiled, touching my shoulder. She said "I know… you always have and I have faith you always will."

"You have that faraway look in your eye Al," Theodore finally says. "As if you actually understand what I'm telling you."

"Yeah," I whisper. "But I have to go…"

"Be careful."

"Thanks," I whisper, heading out the door and into the bustling hallway. I practically run to the foreign language hall. I turn into the French room and notice that hardly anyone is there yet. I see Brittany though, sitting by herself in the front of the room. "Hey," I whisper, touching her shoulder and sitting on the table top of the desk next to hers.

"Hey," she smiles weakly back. Makeup is smeared a little down her cheeks and her eyes don't smile back at me. I miss that smile… I only saw it this morning and now it's gone. Just like that. The battle begins all over again… was it really worth it to get involved with May? What would happen to Britt? I want to smack myself. I act as if she would never find anyone else… And she would. She'd move on from me in a second and find a perfectly good guy that wouldn't hurt her like I do all the time. She deserves better.

"How are you?" I ask her softly.

"Fine," she replies with a shrug. No spark… no happiness. After years and years of Dave giving advice on girls, I know one thing. When a girl says that she's fine, it basically means that you better damn well figure out what's wrong and fix it. "I mean," she whispers. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," I give her a half smile, touching her shoulder lightly. "We're best friends, don't worry so much."

"But you like May," she says, locking eyes with me. After a second of silence, she casts her blue eyes down, shrugging again. "She's so mean."

"She's nicer than you think," I try. "Maybe you just need to give her another chance. You two could be friends… I mean, you're a lot alike."

"I don't think I'll ever be friends with any of your girlfriends no matter how nice they are," she says bluntly, no emotion in her voice what so ever. "You wouldn't understand."

I open my mouth to argue, but footsteps rapidly start coming into the room. Other students ready for their first day of class for the semester. Among them is May and Simon. Simon gives me a worried look while May lights up completely, smiling at me. "Hey," I smile back at her. "Long time no see."

"I know," she says sweetly. "Come sit with me!"

"I-I can't," I admit. "I promised Britt-"

"Oh," she looks down, a sad frown spreading across her features. My heart breaks at her expression… I don't know what made me do it, but I took her hand and led her to the back of the class and picked a good seat next to the window. She smiles, satisfied. I lock eyes with Brittany… she doesn't look hurt. She looks betrayed. Tears are forming at the corners of her eyes as I watch Simon sit next to her and rub her back as she bends over her desk her shoulders shaking. Simon whispers something to her, and she nods, laughing a little too.

"Thank you Simon," she smiles at him. My face is burning… Why couldn't it be me cheering her up. Nope, all I was doing is tearing her down. The teacher walks into the room and the class snaps to attention. Brittany wipes the tears of her face and smiles at the prospects of learning by Simon's side….

Like I said, she would move on…

May nudges my shoulder but I don't even look at her. Everything is just falling apart…

**~I'm back guys! Miss me? Power has been out in the NW for a couple days now but we're back up and running and I have many chapters already ready to go! So review! :)**


	5. Keep Moving Forward

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"If he's dumb enough to walk away, be smart enough to let him go" ~Unknown_**

**_Brittany Miller_**

Eleanor walks up to me, a volley ball under her arm. I finger my shorts, feeling nervous about the tryout. What if I didn't make it this year? What if I lost my spot to the likes of May Button? She would never let me live it down, that's for sure. She would harass me even more. Eleanor nudges my shoulder, watching me with those warm, motherly eyes. I nod back.

"Did you hear the news?" Eleanor asks, taking a couple steps away from me so that we can pass the ball back and forth between us. I shake my head. "Funny," she serves the ball to me. "May was pretty loud in the locker room."

"I changed in the 100 hall bathroom," I tell her. "I couldn't stand seeing her again today."

"Well, you're about to hate her even more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"She's going on a date with Alvin tonight," she says. I let the ball pass right by me and bounce down the court. Eleanor gives me a worried look and comes over to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, not even asking how I felt. She knew. "It's going to be okay Brittany," she strokes my hair. "Alvin will realize soon enough that he can't live without you… that he needs you."

"But what if he doesn't?" I cry into her shoulder.

"Then I don't know," Eleanor says. "Then you have to move on… there are plenty of guys way better than Alvin Seville. And if he doesn't see how special you are," she steps back, placing a warm hand on my cheek. "Then he's the one losing out."

"Thanks," I give her a warm smile, even though I was still breaking inside. "Maybe being just friends would be better for us anyways."

"Yeah, just think of the positive," she smiles. I nod back as she continues to pass the ball to me.

Tryouts end and the list will be posted tomorrow. I come out of the gym smiling, and thinking of the positive like Eleanor told me to do. I wait for her in the lobby with Jeanette who had been working late at the school library while we were playing. Jeanette is silently flipping through a science fiction book as she leans against the soda machine. Jeanette was the only one with car privileges so she had to stay and drive us home.

"Okay guys," Eleanor comes out. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" May comes out of the locker room.

"Go, go, go!" I push my sisters out into the night air and into Jeanette's car. I roll down the window a crack and peer out at May who has an angry expression on her face. "So sorry, May!" I yell out to her. "But I gotta run!"

Jeanette drives us home and parks the car outside of the garage. Eleanor and Jeanette speed into the house, but as I'm taking my backpack and cheer bag out of the back of the car, I stop, glancing across the street and towards the Seville house hold.

I drop everything and walk over to the house. I knock on the heavy door twice, greeted with the smiling face of David Seville. His face falls a little bit as he looks at me. I can't tell if it's because of the fact that Alvin's getting ready for his date with May, or because I'm standing there in short shorts, and being my father figure, he disapproves. "You should put on some pants," Dave says sternly. I laugh a little, touching his shoulder lightly before passing him and heading up the stairs.

"Hey," I let myself into the boys' room without knocking. I had seen Theodore in the kitchen and I assumed that Simon was in the basement so I wasn't worried about running into either of them. Alvin jumps when I walk I, staring at me. All he has on is a loose fitting t-shirt and slacks.

"H-hey," he whispers back.

"Getting ready for your date?" I ask with a smile on my face. I just can't think about how much it hurts… him being happy is more important. Alvin nods, turning towards his closet with his hands on his hips. I groan. "You're worse than Jeanette," I inform him, getting right in front of him and digging through his closet. I pull out a plan white shirt with buttons all the way up and a red tie that he wore to last year's homecoming. _We had gone together…_ Shut up Brittany! Just make him happy!

I touch the tie with the tips of my fingers, feeling the silky fabric. I glance at his face which is full of mixed emotions. He has his hands in his pockets and his shoulders are slumped forward. "Where are you two going?" I say cheerfully, pretending that I don't remember.

"Just to Montonelli's," he shrugs. "Don't want to go too big on the first date."

"So you're hoping for a second?"

"I guess," he whispers. His voice is sad and unsure.

"Well," I smile up at him. "Montonelli's is a great place. I'm sure she'll love it!" _I know I would._ I unbutton the shirt and hold it open for him to slip into. He turns around and slips his arms through the sleeves. He turns back around and lets me button him up. I leave two undone by his neck like he likes to wear formal clothes. I always hated that he didn't go the extra mile to look his best, but I can see now that it suits him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks, taking my arm as I'm about to slip the red tie over his neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. He responds by raising an eyebrow. "You said it yourself Alvin," I tell him. I start tying the tie so I don't have to meet his eye. "We're best friends and I should be doing everything and anything that'll make you happy."

"It's just-"

"You should roll up your sleeves a bit," I tell him. "Montonelli's is casual and the night is warm. She'll love to see a rugged guy picking her up," I poke his chest playfully. Alvin doesn't respond, but I can feel his eyes on me. I roll up his sleeves for him and loosen his tie. Without saying a word I remove his cap and tousle his hair a little bit to make it all messy. "You look perfect."

"Thanks," he looks in the mirror, fingering the tie he's wearing.

"A lot of memories are attached to that tie," I tell him unintentionally. He freezes, looking at the red silk.

"Yeah."

"ALVIN?" Dave calls from downstairs. He yells back a 'what'. "MAY IS HERE!"

"What?" Alvin asks more quietly. "That's funny, I wasn't supposed to pick her up for another twenty minutes…"

"She's just excited," I pat his shoulder. I lead him out of the room and towards the stairs. I see May at the bottom of the stairs with a little red dress on and her blond hair piled on top of her head. Her makeup is heavy and dark… alluring. "May I present to you," I run down the stairs to stand next to May. "Your date!"

Alvin looks uncomfortable descending down the staircase. Theodore comes out to witness the spectacle. May watches me closely, probably wondering if I was on drugs or something. _No, this is just what loving someone does to a person._ "Are you ready to go?" Alvin asks May when he's in front of her.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Wait," I say, taking May's hand. I know that's she's fighting the urge to pull her hand away and smack me. "This color would look so cute with your dress," I whisper to her, pulling a tube of lipstick out of my pocket. "You can put it on at the restaurant."

"Thanks," she says warily.

"Oh," I take her arms and whisper low enough so that no one can hear but her. "If you hurt him you better watch out."

"Good to know," she smirks as if I was joking. I step on her foot. "Ouch!" she screams.

"Oops," I put my hands over my mouth to hide my own smirk. "I'm so sorry!"

"You better watch it Miller," she warns but Alvin has her out the door before I can scream back at her. Theodore puts a hand on my shoulder and laughs.

"What's with you?" I ask him.

"You make me laugh Brittany Miller," is all he says before heading back into the kitchen.

**~I'll let her have him... for now :)**


	6. Rather Have a Snowball to the Face

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship." ~Markus Zusak_**

**_Alvin Seville_**

I open my eyes halfway as the phone rings. My cell phone is yelling at me to pick up… why did I pick that ringtone to begin with? Had I anticipated that people would call me at four in the morning I wouldn't have. I cover my head with my pillow. Another pillow slams into my gut from Simon's side of the room.

"Turn that thing off!" he yells, half asleep.

"No," I say into my pillow. "Just wait for it to go to message… then they'll stop calling."

"You better be right," Simon warns. I roll my eyes into the winter darkness as the room goes silent. My eyes are so heavy that I collapse back into my sheets and pillows. "_PICK UP! PICK UP! ALVIN SEVILLE PICK UP! IT MIGHT BE SOMETHING IMPORTANT! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! _"My own voice yells from my cell phone. I reach under my bed, my head feeling heavy. I look at the screen and groan. _May._

I turn off my phone and fall back asleep.

I wake up later that Saturday morning to find Theodore standing by the window while Simon's still sleeping with his mouth hanging wide open and his glasses hanging on the tip of his nose, ready to fall to the ground. Theodore must have tried to wake him up and failed.

"What are you doing?" I ask Theodore, rubbing my eyes.

"You're not going to believe this," Theodore whispers. I get up and press my nose against the glass to stare at the block. Pure white snow is covering our entire neighborhood and beyond. "You know what this means?"

"War," I smile evilly.

"No!" Theodore punches my shoulder. "You promised me the last time it snowed that we wouldn't have a snowball fight. That we'd make snowmen and snow angels and stuff like that. Sledding down the north hill would be fun…"

"Theodore," I put a hand on his shoulder. "That was before Brittany shoved snow down my shirt."

"She was just kidding," Theodore tries. I roll my eyes in response and turn to lug Simon out of bed and down the stairs. Dave is waiting with breakfast cooking and a cup of coffee in his hands. He turns from his cooking as we enter, letting Theodore take over. He sits down, picking up the newspaper. "What are we having for dinner Dave?" Theodore asks from the stove.

"Lasagna," he replies without a second thought.

"Why is it that we're always having lasagna?" I ask, sitting at the table next to him.

"It's all I know how to make," Dave says sheepishly. Simon and I laugh as Theodore dishes up breakfast. The only reason that Theodore took over the cooking at all if because Dave usually ruins it. He is an unmarried man of forty after all… it's to be expected. "Are you going to be outside with the girls today?"

"Of course!" I reply immediately.

"Are you inviting May over?" he asks, not looking up from his paper. May and I had gone on a couple dates over the past two weeks… but it wasn't really going anywhere. It's like, when I wasn't with her I could care less… but then when I was, my whole heart exploded and my knees turned to jelly. I shrug at my dad and he nods.

After breakfast my brothers and I break off from Dave to go get our snow clothes on. I watch as Dave lumbers to his study with coffee in hand. I wonder if he'll write another Christmas song. That would be nice… add some girl parts to give it some zing. I smile, thinking about how Dave has been adding the Chipettes to our songs more and more. It felt nice to sing with them… I run upstairs to join my brothers.

We open the door to the winter wonderland, full of excitement. I plunge my hands into the powdery snow and form a snowball, discretely putting it behind my back. Theodore gives me a questioning look but I tell him with my eyes to shut it. Simon shoves me, catching me off guard and making me drop the snowball. "Hey!" I yell. Simon shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to the Millers' house. I felt like tackling him and showing whose boss, but then revenge wouldn't be near as sweet.

We knock on the door and wait with our hands behind our backs. I grip my new snowball tightly, ready to see the look on her face when it gets shoved right _in_ her face. Miss Miller opens the door with her hands on her hips. "Boys?" she asks.

"Yes, Miss Miller?" we respond politely in unison. Sometimes it annoying that we just happen to say certain phrases all together… I would know it was coming and yet I end up saying it as if I were on autopilot or something. "Are the girls here?" Theodore asks.

"Oh, why they've already gone out," she says, squinting behind us into the wintery world. There wasn't even a footprint… how could they be out? We all knew Miss Miller was off her rocker, so it wouldn't surprise me if they were still sleeping. "Come back it a bit… or go find them. I'll have cocoa waiting for when you come back!"

"With marshmallows?" Theodore asks, his eyes getting all big.

Miss Miller smiles sweetly at him and nods. Theodore seems satisfied with this answer and leads us off the porch. As we step onto the walkway everything goes completely white. Theodore screams and I can hear Simon slipping and falling. But worst off all, ice goes right down the back of my jacket and slips my back… even a little in my pants. I yelp, dancing around like an idiot until it's all melted and I'm warm again.

Things clear up and I turn with slits for eyes as I glare up at the roof. Brittany was laughing her head off along with her sisters as they sit on the bare roof. "I got you so good Seville!" Brittany points at me, laughing hysterically.

"This isn't the end Miller!" I point back at her. Secretly, my cheeks are flushing and I love the battle. She's just… wow. I try to get my brothers into a huddle to plot revenge but a scream slices through the freezing air. I watch with wide eyes as Jeanette starts to stumble on the icy roof, flailing her arms in order to regain her balance. Brittany latches onto one of her arms, but her boots start to slip. Jeanette is now parallel with the concrete below her while beads of sweat are forming on Brittany's red face. Eleanor grabs Brittany's torso for leverage but it's no use. The girls aren't strong enough.

"Don't let go!" Jeanette pleads, looking down at the ground.

"Alvin!" Brittany screams, her feet slipping. I don't know what to do… oh God! I shove my brothers out of shock and we form a circle around the general location where it looks like she's going to fall.

"Okay boys," I say softly. "This is probably going to hurt." They nod solemnly, looking up at the teetering girls on the roof. Eleanor and Jeanette are bawling while Brittany is screaming with effort. I glance at the window where Miss Miller is knitting with her hearing aid turned off. With on last scream, Jeannette comes plummeting towards us followed closely by Brittany and Eleanor. Simon, having the longest arms, takes hold of Jeannette's torso, snatching her out of the air and falling into the snow bank with her on top of him.

Brittany had let go of Jeanette somewhere during the fall and comes tumbling towards us head over heels. I hold out my arms, closing one eye and preparing for impact. My knees buckle as she falls into my arms. I try not to fall but my legs feel like they're made out of cardboard… soggy, cold cardboard. I fall backwards just as I hear Theodore grunt with effort. Good thing he caught Eleanor…

"Did I miss something?" I hear a voice. Brittany is crying into my chest as we lay on the walkway. I glance over at both of my brothers who are also trying to comfort hysterical Chipettes. I turn my head over to look at the Millers' front gate to find May stand there. I wrap an arm around Brittany and get into sitting position, but she has a death grip on my jacket… and I don't blame her. She could have cracked her head open on the concrete and ice and that would have been it. "I said," May said, stamping her foot. "Did I _miss _something?"

"Yeah," I tell her, taking one of my gloved hands and stroking Brittany's hair as a way to comfort her while the other gently rubs her back. I know that Brittany is watching May as she glares at both of us. "There was an accident May… the girls are pretty shaken up."

"Is this why you didn't answer my calls?" she puts her hands on her hips. "I called you five times this morning and you never answered. Is it because you were with her?" tears are forming in the corners of her eyes, breaking my heart.

"No!" I argue. "I didn't answer because you called at four in the morning!" May clamps her mouth shut and opens the gate to walk towards us. May puts a hand on Brittany's shoulder, making Britt wince. I stare into May's eyes but she doesn't falter.

"I think I'm fine now," Brittany quickly detaches herself from me and runs into the house without saying anything more. I can see her fall into Miss Miller's arms. The woman is alarmed, but smiles into her daughter's hair and copies the same movements I had been making.

"What did you do that for?" I yell, pointing at their front door.

"Walk with me," she offers her hand. I take it hesitantly and I let her lead me around the block. We walk in silence for a long time, both of our eyes looking down at our feet. "I'm just going to cut to the chase Alvin," she says coldly. "If you want to keep seeing me, you'll have to say goodbye to those girls."

"What?" I look at her, alarmed. I stop walking and look at her. "May, I can't just say goodbye to Brittany and her sisters. They're family."

"Family that's in love with you," she touches my shoulder, planting a quick kiss on my lips. I don't respond to the kiss. "Alvin," she sighs. "I'm only doing to this because I care about you. Is it so bad that I want you all to myself?"

"I just can't," I tell her. "They're family… and besides, even if they don't admit it, my brothers care for them too. I mean, they're going to be in my life no matter if I'm friends with them or not… whether I'm in love with any one of them, it wouldn't matter."

"They'll always be there… because of your brothers?"

"Don't even ask me not to talk to my brothers," I say sternly. "They're even more than just family. They're more than my other half even… I'd only be a third of the person I am without them."

"Okay!" she says, annoyed. "I would never make you leave your family. It's just… I'm scared that she's going to break us up… I mean, I care a lot about you Alvin and I wouldn't want her to mess things up."

"I care about you too," I reassure her, squeezing her hand. "Brittany doesn't matter right now… I'll stop talking to her if you really want me too."

"Yes," she nods as if a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you Alvin… I knew you'd understand." But while she said it, I couldn't believe that I would actually stop… stop hanging out with Brittany. Stop hearing her talk about shopping and laughing about silly things like girls who go tanning too often and the pranks we've played over the years. I'd never get a good prank pulled on me, or experience any of those warm moments that Brittany can only seem to produce. Brittany brought out the best in me… and now I was saying goodbye to it all.

_Goodbye._

**_~I even frustrate myself sometimes… _**

**_You gunna take that Britt? ! ?_**


	7. Backing Away

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"Life is a gamble. You can get hurt, but people die in plane crashes, lose their arms and legs in car accidents; people die every day. Same with fighters: some die, some get hurt, some go on. You just don't let yourself believe it will happen to you." ~Muhammad Ali _**

**_Alvin Seville_**

I hadn't spoken a word to any of the Millers in over a month. I had really done it… I had given it up for a girl I wasn't even sure about. She seems so obsessive. She was passionate and aggressive but I just needed a break once in a while. She called me at the break of dawn and texted, called, or even came over every day. She kept saying it was because she cared… and I guess it couldn't be anything else. But did _I _care that much? Was I as devoted to this relationship as she was?

I walk into the gym lobby with my hands in my pockets. Theodore is standing silently next to me… Simon is already in the gym saving us a seat. We're kicking off the Volleyball season. Theodore doesn't say anything to me as we go through concessions. We walk into the bustling gym and take our seats. Theodore eventually moves away from me though, as to exile me. _He hates me… just like everyone else. _I burry my face in my hands, fighting the initial need to forget the macho bit and just cry.

The referee blows his whistle as the teams shuffle out the locker room. Our team is wearing green and gold jerseys, very short black shorts, and white kneepads. I can see Brittany scowling at the color… It makes me smile because it just takes knowing her a little to remember that she hates the color green. The other team is wearing blue jerseys, white shorts, and black knee pads. I watch Brittany closely as she whispers something to Eleanor. Eleanor laughs and they take their places on the court. The captains from each team break off from their designated teams and shake hands. Brittany on one side, and a Hispanic girl with pretty dark hair on the other.

The ref blows his whistle again, starting the game. The ball is served and right away Eleanor spikes it over to give us a point. The crowd cheers and she blushes. I miss them… I miss Eleanor and Jeanette and Brittany. I want them back. I burry my face in my arms all over again.

"Hey," a voice comes from behind me. I look up to see Jeanette. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask her right back. She has every right to hate me… I had ignored her for a month with no explanation.

"I'm not blind," she says. "Well, not completely," she laughs, taking off her glasses and wiping off the lenses with the corner of her shirt before placing them back on her face. She puts her elbows on her knees and her hands on each side of her face as she watches the game. "I know that May is manipulating you. She's scared of competition."

"But you aren't competition," I tell her. "You're like my sister."

"I know," she says. "But at this point anyone is competition. I just wanted to warn you… I've been reading up on girls like her. I mean, have you ever read books like Don't Tell or Bitter End?"

"No," I shake my head. "Haven't cracked a book since kindergarten," I joke.

"Well, they're all about abusive relationships," she says, not amused by my joke. I go quiet as the crowd cheers for another point scored. "It all starts like this Alvin. They get obsessive, take up all of your time and get you to trust them. Then they strike."

"You talk as if May is some evil villain," I tell her.

"She might be," Jeanette responds. I don't answer, thinking about the possibilities. Guys just don't end up in abusive relationships. They don't get beaten by girls… I mean, who's heard of something like that? Besides, May isn't some butch out to hurt me… She's pretty and gentle. "I'm just worried about you," she looks down. "As much as we don't really talk to each other, we've had our moments in the past… I mean, remember the pageant? And-"

"How you ruined it?" I laugh, remembering how I bet Brittany that I could get Jeanette to win the pageant despite being incredibly klutzy and half blind.

"Yeah," she laughs back. "See? That's what makes us friends. Moments like that. And if this girl is hurting you, I want you to be able to come to me… I know I'm not your first choice, but I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to pull Britt in…"

"Even though I want to," I sigh. She nods. I look out on the court but none of the girls are paying attention to us. Brittany and Eleanor are on the court still, but May has been switched out for a tall girl named Jennifer Langston. May turns to looks at me and I give her a wave but my features can't seem to form a smile. 'What are you doing?' she mouths up at me. "Oh," my eyes go wide. I point to Jeanette and she nods, frowning. I wave her off but her glare stays on mine.

"Are you ready to go back in May?" the coach asks May. May shakes her head, reaching for her water bottle. When the coach turns back towards the girls playing, May slips out of her seat and hustles up the bleachers.

"What's going on?" May asks again, getting close to my face. She glances at Jeanette and then back at me.

"We were just talking," I tell her through my teeth. May doesn't look convinced. I roll my eyes and whisper an apology to Jeanette before taking May's hand and leading her out into the lobby. Everyone is inside so it's a good place to sort everything out. "May, I told you that seeing them and talking to them is unavoidable… they're my family! They're _worried_ about me!"

"What's to be worried about?" she screams back. "What have I done to make everyone so worried?"

"What _haven't _you done?" I yell. May's lower lip quivers as tears come to her eyes. My shoulders slump forward with guilt. How could I have been so harsh to someone who just wanted to be there for me? I couldn't blame her for feeling a little wary of the Chipettes. It was natural… "M-May… I'm sorry," I wipe a tear off of her cheek with my thumb. "D-d-don't cry."

"Don't give me that!" she screams with sudden rage. "I don't want to hear all your bullshit! You're seeing one of them behind me back, aren't you?"

"No!" I try to reason. "I'm not seeing of them! I've been with you this whole time! How could possibly even have time to see one of them?"

"But you would if you had time?" she starts pacing, seemingly out of breath. It kills me inside to see her like this. She's so vulnerable and down on herself that she won't even hear me out.

"May," I take her by the shoulders and press her forehead against mine. My cap tips back a little, on the verge of falling right off my head. May takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Don't believe for a second that I would ever leave you. I know I don't say it all time, but I really do care about you."

May's eyes flash up, and before I can react she's behind me with my arm twisted behind my back. In one quick move, she pulls my wrist upwards. The first thing I hear is a pop, then the pain comes. I think it's over until a loud crack emits from my shoulder. May releases me just as quickly as she grabbed me, coming in front of me. My arm feels like it could just fall off and just splat right there on the linoleum. I clutch my arm in pain, watching May intently.

"Don't let it happen again," May growls under her breath, pulling me closer by grabbing the front of my shirt. I gulp, not sure what to make of any of this. Did this mean that Jeanette was right? Of course not! Who was I kidding; May didn't mean any of this. She's just frustrated and upset.

May turns and walks back into the gym.

No matter how much I try to convince myself that what she did was completely my fault, I mean I did tell her I'd stay away from Brittany and her sisters, it still scared me to death. Would she hurt me again? Basketball season was coming up and I might have to miss practice or even try outs because of this shoulder… What would I do then? Sports are my life. Theodore has food, Simon has science… and I have sports. I'm the tough jock, and if I can't get out and just run, I might go insane.

I get myself over to the stairs that lead to the wrestling mats on the floor above me. I sit there, simply bewildered. I clutch my arm in fear of it simply falling off. I've checked it twice and I can already see a black and blue bruise starting to cover my shoulder. I cringed when I saw it.

I must have been sitting there a while because the last whistle of the game blows and spectators and players alike come out cheering with bright smiles on their faces. I can see May heading straight towards the locker room. I was supposed to take her out if they won… but would I still now that I was in so much pain I couldn't even cry about it? Brittany comes out, looking radiant with her smile of victory. Though, her face drops when she catches my eye. Right away I cower away from her, May's threat still ringing in my ears.

"Alvin?" she calls as I slowly get up and start backing away from her and up the stairs. "Alvin, get back here!" she yells. At this point, I'm running up the stairs. I pass the wrestling mats and head right into the boy's bathroom. I pull off my loose fitting t-shirt to inspect my shoulder. It's worse than I thought. Not only is my shoulder one big black spot, but it runs all the way to my elbow and down my back. Though it's much lighter there, it still hurts. Maybe more emotionally than physically.

"Alvin?" the door opens. I press myself against the wall as not to be seen. But the voice grows strong and rounds the corner, making being discovered inevitable. "Alvin, what are you doing?" I watch as Brittany comes from around the corner. I feel pathetic, cowering in front of my best friend with my shirt balled up in my hands.

"Y-you can't be in here!" I try to make her leave.

"Alvin, tell me what's wrong," she demands. Brittany glances in the mirror, catching sight of my back and shoulder, gasping. She turns me around quickly, probing with her fingers a bit at the bruise. I wince at her touch. "Alvin, I think you dislocated your shoulder!"

"It's not that bad!" I argue, moving to the opposite side of the room then her. I pull on my shirt and watch Brittany. She has a worried look on her face. She seems in no mood to argue or make jokes. She's deadly serious. "I-it isn't," I say, my voice much smaller.

"Don't pull this on me," tears come to Brittany's eyes. Unlike when May started to cry in the lobby, I didn't move. I just stood there, bewildered. Brittany was so strong and brave. It wasn't like her to just break down. "I'm scared for you," she comes closer, placing a warm hand on my chest. I don't flinch or move away this time. I'm so captured in her warmth. "It's May, isn't it?"

And just like that, the moment it broken. "No," I tell her, my voice becoming a little angry. _This is all Brittany's fault!_ If she didn't keep egging me on and getting herself involved then I wouldn't be having these problems with May. My _girlfriend_! "I can't believe you'd actually accuse her! You know what Brittany?" I ask her, but I don't let her even attempt to answer. "I'm done with you. Just _stop_ talking to me."

"I'm sorry!" she cries, grabbing onto my shirt as I try to leave. "Alvin, I didn't mean it! I just miss you so much! You don't even understand what it feels like."

"I know enough," I say bluntly, leaving the room and running down the stairs, no longer bothered by my shoulder. May is waiting for me at the bottom with her arms crossed. She gives me half smile which I return.

May stretches the collar of my shirt to peer at my shoulder. She frowns when she looks up at me. "I'm so sorry babe," she says softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," I reassure her, wrapping my good arm around her waist.

"I'll make it up to you," she promises, leading me out the door and into the wintery cold.

**~ghtkeskgfderhgbdhnghfvdh… WHAT!**


	8. Broken LockOut

**I Don't Care As Much**

**"A boy is a magical creature - you can lock him out of your workshop, but you can't lock him out of your heart." ~Allan Beck**

**Brittany Miller**

I walk to school with my hood tightly over my head in order to keep out the rain. The snow had only lasted mere days and now the regular weather patterns were picking up again. I continue on my way, splashing through puddles and hugging my books to my chest. Jeanette and Eleanor were driving to school, but I insisted on walking. What happened at the volleyball game still haunted me. Alvin couldn't have been fine… I mean, his shoulder was black and blue! All signs pointed to May, but he wouldn't even admit it… It seems so obvious to me. But Alvin won't even attempt to see it.

But not today. Today I am marching right up to him, even if May is there, to convince him that he's making the wrong choice. I mean, what have I been doing all these years? Messing around with a train wreck of a boy for no reason? Of course not! I've pictured all of my life that Alvin would someday be mine. I wasn't about to give that up. Not anymore.

I round into the parking lot in hot pursuit, my eyes scanning every car and student loitering in the rain. I'm about to give up when I get towards the front of the school. No sign of Alvin or his obnoxious girlfriend. "Oh Alvie," someone purrs directly to my left. My whole face clams up and I drop immediately next to a tiny red car. I peer over the hood only to find Alvin leaning against it while May tackles him from the front, letting her travel across his lips, cheeks and neck. But what breaks my heart is the satisfied smile playing across Alvin's features. He's enjoying this. "Remember how I'm going to make it up to you?" she whispers, walking her fingers up his chest. He tucks a piece of blond hair behind her ear and nods. "Well, I know what I'm going to do."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow, smirking at her. I'm secretly dying inside… That smirk belongs to me.

"Your house," she says, kissing him passionately on the lips. They meld into each other until she breaks away. "Tonight, eight o'clock. Your family will be out then, right?"

"Right," he nods. "Their getting a birthday present for mom… I already got her one. Such procrastinators," he rolls his eyes, making her laugh. I'm sure all Vinny was getting from Alvin was a sloppy homemade card. Though it wouldn't matter… she'd love it anyhow. Vinny enjoyed the simple things in life far more than anyone else I had ever met. May gives him a small nod, kisses his cheek and skips off towards school. Alvin just sits there though, smiling at the prospects of his beloved May. I want to gag. She doesn't know anything about him… and obviously, he didn't know much about her either.

"Alvin?" I stand up, acting as if I had just walked up. He jumps a little, watching me intently. His smile is gone and his stare is unpleasant. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask bashfully, hugging my books tighter. It was a stupid question; I knew exactly why he was looking at me like that. He resented me… because of her. "Alvin, all I'm asking is for you to talk to me."

"I can't," he says sounding frustrated. He spoke to me as if I was a nuisance who just didn't get it. It isn't me! It's him who doesn't understand that she's slowly hurting him beyond repair. This isn't the boy I know… this isn't Alvin. "Brittany," he sighs slowly when I don't answer him. "You just don't understand. Things are different now."

"Why?" I scream back with sudden rage. Tears come to my eyes as rain pours down all around us. Alvin's gaze drops as he stands there with his hands in his pockets. "Why does it have to be different? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispers. I swear I can see a glisten of a tear on his right cheek, but then again, maybe it's just the rain. Alvin looks up at me for only a moment. His blue eyes spell out so much sadness and anger that it rips me in two. He wants to be strong and have May at his side… but he doesn't understand that it's hurting him. The boy looking out at me through those blue eyes knows it… why doesn't Alvin?

"Don't be afraid," I whisper, but he's already turned on his heel and rushed into school.

**O0o0o0o0O**

The only thing keeping me company at this point was the sounds of my own sobs. They weren't petty, cute tears either. No, these were ugly crocodile tears. With a tub of ice cream between my knees and The Notebook blasting from the tiny television I stole from Miss Miller's room.

"God dammit!" I scream with my giant spoon still hanging halfway out of my mouth. "Fuck you Ryan Gosling! Just get out!" The scene on the screen is rapidly changing and the characters are screaming and yelling at each other. I'm watching wide eyed, my heart pounding. I know what's coming next as the rain falls all around the couple. The seemingly impossible happens… they kiss. They join together in complete passion and love. "No!" I growl under my breath. "It doesn't work like that! It isn't that easy!"

"Brittany," a low voice comes from the door. I look up to see Eleanor leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She looks at me pityingly. Jeanette shyly joins her, watching me more with a sense of fear. I must look like a train wreck. Make-up smeared all over my face, ice cream dripping down my chin while my hair is tangled into horrid mass.

"This can't be healthy," Jeanette sighs, her shoulders slumping forward.

"Britt," Eleanor's smile turns gentler as she comes and sits next to me. She turns off the movie, sets aside the ice cream tub, and turns on the lamp beside my bed. Eleanor kneels on my bed in front of me while Jeanette hangs back a little, simply watching the scene unfold in front of her. "This isn't you… you're stronger than this."

"I don't think so Eleanor," I tell her, pleading with my eyes to just leave. To let me curl up in our room and just cry buckets. To let the pain out… they've understood in the past. What was so different about now? The answer was right there in front of me… but I refused to believe it. This time they didn't foresee Alvin and I's happy ending. They didn't even see the sweet make up he would put together to regain our friendship. None of it would be there because this wasn't between Alvin and I. This was about May Button. But could I really blame her? I didn't act fast enough… I was stupid enough to let him slip through my fingers… just like that, the tears start rolling. Ever so carefully, I feel my sisters' arms around me. I lean my head against Eleanor's shoulder while wrapping my arm firmly around Jeanette's small frame.

"You need to tell him," Jeanette whispers in my ear. "After years and years of living across the street from the Seville's, I've noticed one thing," she smirks, making eyebrows pull together. "They're all incredibly dull. Even Simon."

Eleanor and I can't help but laugh at this. "No he isn't!" Eleanor shoves Jeanette a little. "Besides, Teddy is incredibly… undull. Sometimes," she whispers the last part, sending us all into a new fit of laughter.

"That's not what I meant," Jeanette tries to regain her composure. "None of those boys understand what it means when a girls drops hints or anything like that! All three of them are amazingly blunt."

"No wonder…" Eleanor trails off, scowling a little.

"But I can't do that!" I argue with Jeanette. "I couldn't just knock on their door and tell Alvin Seville that I love him. It's impossible… besides, he's seeing May tonight."

"When?" Jeanette turns to me, that knowing look on her face. She always has that look. Her green eyes light up a little and her features pull into a small smile. Many would mistake this with happiness, but Jeanette's emotions are subtle and hardly changing. Being her sister, I knew that my baby sister was up to something.

"Eight o'clock," I give in, too curious to ask questions. Despite me being the mischievous one in the family, Jeanette has a better track record of success.

"You have plenty of time then," she says, pointing to the watch strapped to her wrist. "We'll just do you up a bit and you can go over and spill your heart out. It should be easy… no chance of you running into May. And if she's early then you can always climb out of the bathroom window. I'm sure you'd be good at that," Jeanette winks. I climbed out of the bathroom window at Tolo when I asked Jimmy McFearson to the dance. Creepiest kid I ever met.

I remember how it was raining when I got out in my little pink dress. How I tried desperately to wave down a cab but the area was too busy and crowded for anyone to come to my aid. That is, until Alvin showed up. No one had asked him… or at least, that's what he claimed. He asked me to dance right there in the rain. I refused of course, seeing that my hair was already beginning to frizz out. He had laughed, pulled my waist to his torso and began to waltzes. It was sloppy and even a little silly. I was standing on his feet with my shoes kicked off to the side, loving every moment that the rain had to offer us. After, he had brought me home, kissed my hand like a real ladies man and that was it. He was gone.

"I suppose," I tell Jeanette. "It's worth a shot."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Eleanor jumps up, plugging in the curling iron and turning up the radio all in one motion. Even Jeanette shook her hips as she picked out a simple outfit. I smile at my sisters… maybe things were starting to look up.

**~May: EXCUSE ME?**

**Bleh, get over it! Thanks you guys for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! Sorry for the use of the F word, but we all use it when we get really angry/upset, right? Or is that just me…? Oh well! I've used it before; you all should be used to it! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Hey. Sorry for the lack of updates... Finals totally killed my creativity, but I hope you enjoyed. Hey... I said that twice ;)**


	9. A Real Sort of Love

**_I Don't Care as Much_**

**_"All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." ~Charles M. Schulz_**

**_Brittany Miller_**

I take two, very long and deep breaths. I can do this… I'm Brittany Miller. I'm a fearless and courageous provider of two sisters. A boy should not scare me… but he does. I could imagine his face after I told him everything… how he'd be confused and torn. He'd be ruined because of me. Or it could end up completely upside down and he could yell… he could tell me that he would never love me all over again. That would hurt more than anything. I shake my head quickly, pushing down all the doubts before knocking on the door firmly.

Nothing happens for a moment, and with the rain pounding all around me, I take initiative and open the door myself. I step inside and take off my coat and shoes at the door before venturing into the house. I know Alvin's in here somewhere, but the question is, where? My voice is too shaky to call out his name and I've already checked all of his usual places, the living room, his room, and the kitchen. I make one last ditch effort and open the door to the garage. Sure enough, there he sits. His eyes watch the rain intently as he holds the guitar in his hand, strumming absently.

I walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move at first. All he does is lower his head a little. I think he knows exactly who is standing behind him. I walk around to the stool next to him and pull up a seat. He glances at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Alvin," I start, not being able to say anything more. My throat is like sandpaper and every word just hurts.

"I can't talk to you," Alvin says softly.

"Stop saying that," I plead. He looks up at me for the first time, tears glistening in his eyes and worry striking his usually relaxed features. My boy was in distress and there was nothing I could do about it. "Alvin, there's something I came here to talk to you about."

"Don't say it's about May," he says. "Because you know that-"

"It isn't about May," I cut him off. He watches me for a moment, and timidly, I place a hand on his. "It's about us."

"There is no us," he argues weakly. "There never was."

"That's a lie," I tell him sincerely, almost chocking up. Where has Alvin been all these years? Certainly he remembers all the wonderful times we've had together. They can't just be gone… there was too much to forget. Alvin glances back at the ground, obviously gathering his bearings. "Alvin, it's always been me and you against the world. What's so different about now? What's so different about _her_?"

"It's hard to explain," he says, hugging his shoulders against the cold. I get up and touch his shoulder again, making him flinch. I take his arm and lead him inside and towards the warmth. We go upstairs and Alvin immediately steers me towards his bedroom where he flops onto his bed. I sit neatly on Theodore's bed, watching him. He has his arms over his eyes as he speaks. "I don't understand it either Britt. I'm just so confused about everything right now."

"Then don't," I tell him, rocking back and forth a little. "Don't be confused. Just dump May and move on…"

"To you?" Alvin peeks out from under his arms. "Brittany, I tried for eight years to get you to even notice me and it never worked. You always liked the strong, bold, and well… _tall_ boys in school."

"That's when I didn't know how special you were," I watch my lap, too afraid of his expression. "Before, you were always just that trouble maker across the street. My rival yet partner in crime. We did everything together… I just don't want to lose any of that. Considering more so because of how I feel about you now."

"Brittany," he sighs, staring up at the ceiling. He slowly turns to me, his features unhappy. He doesn't look or distressed. Just unhappy with everything going on around him. He opens his mouth a little, getting up on his elbows. Before he can get a word out, a loud thud makes us both jump.

Alvin jumps from his bed and runs to his bedroom door, skidding a little in his socks. He leans way over the railing, looks intently at the front door of his home. He turns to me, a little fear in his eyes. He motions for me to get down, and I know exactly what's happening. May Button had arrived. Anger flushes my cheeks because my moment is utterly ruined by her arrival. A spark of that Alvin spunk comes across his face as he takes my hand, gets me to stand up, then roughly shoves my shoulders towards the ground and motions for me to crawl under Theodore's bed. I roll under, not wanting Alvin to get hurt. Suddenly, I was afraid for him. It was as if he was about to go into battle and all I could do was helplessly watch from the sidelines.

"Hey!" he greets her, motioning for her to come upstairs. She quickly appears in the doorway, her black stilettos are the only thing I can see. Her stunning heels click until I can see that she has crashed into his arms. The smacking of lips soon follows, making my stomach turn sour. "So, what are we going to do? I didn't really get dressed to go out or anything."

"Neither did I," she purrs. I watch her feet, puzzled. That is, until a black trench coat hits the floor. Everything goes silent as my jaw practically hits the floor. I peek out ever so slightly only to be greeted with miles of fishnets and lacey lingerie that don't even begin to cover her. I pop right back under the bed, feeling sick enough to throw up right there under Theodore's bed. I eye Theodore's walnut crusher that he keeps under the bed, wondering if I could just shove my head in the machine and be done with it. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Alvin stutters. The boy must be completely white with shock. Poor kid… "I'm just a little surprised… that's all. I didn't exactly expect you to show up in your underwear."

"Well, is it a good surprise?" she asks, taking another step towards him. He must have taken a step back because the couple had been pressed together moments before. Suddenly though, a new sound makes me cringe. The sound of paws on carpeting. I glance over to watch Lilly, the now lazy old dog come sniffing into the room. They got her as a pup after their kitten Cookie Chomper the III got his by a car. It was tragic for everyone. Alvin even kicked out the plants because he refused to let anything else die in his life. Lilly was a fantastic dog from start to finish… except for the fact that I'm highly allergic to her. Simon tried taking out the flash cards like he did with Dave, but it was no use.

It was the smallest of sneezes, but I heard the clicking of May's heels stop. The room became dead silent. I could feel my nose tickling as Lily got closer and closer. But before I could even let it out, I look up to see May's face looking under the bed and right at me.

"H-hey," I give her a small wave.

_I'm dead…_

**~LOL. Or maybe not? Who knows what May will do now?**

**Sorry guys, school has really been kicking my behind lately. Hope you guys enjoyed though :)**


	10. Letting Go and Holding On

**_I Don't Care As Much_**

**_"All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on" ~Henry Ellis_**

**_Brittany Miller_**

For a second, I think that May is actually just going to let me go, let me walk away from all of this. May sneers though, her face twisting into one of anger, disgust, and amusement. May reaches under the bed and before I can scoot away from her grasp, she grabs hold on my shirt and pulls me forward. I watch Alvin's face once I'm out in the light. I can't read his expression… he only stares back at me, his eyebrows pulling together. I think he's worried.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" May asks me, the anger in her voice catching me off guard. I stare at her wide eyed, and before my mouth can even form words, a big glob of spit hits me in the eye. "Answer me!"

I sit up quickly and rub my eye. "What was that for?" I ask her right back. "I wasn't doing anything to Alvin. He's my best friend and you can't just push me away like I'm trash!" I look to Alvin for support, but he seems to be on another planet.

"You look a lot like trash to me," she pushes me back down to the floor.

"Says the one prancing around in lacy underwear and her mom's heels," I smirk back. May's face starts turning red as she looks like she's going to pounce. I get up quickly and make a run for the door, but something sharp hits me in the back of the head, making my whole world spin out of sorts. I fall back to the ground, feeling the back of my head, only to my horrified by the thick liquid left on my hands. Blood.

"May!" Alvin snaps to attention. "What the hell?"

"What?" she shouts back. "Now you're defending her?" I look around the room, more interested in finding her weapon than their argument. I quickly pick up her stiletto, noticing the specks of blood on her pointed heel.

"Yes!" Alvin runs over to me. "She's right," Alvin watches May closely, hesitantly crouching down beside me. "She's my best friend and all you're doing is hurting everyone."

"I cannot believe you!" May shouts. "I gave you _everything_."

I choke on my own spit thinking about _everything._ "You didn't give me anything!" Alvin argues. "I'm done being pushed around like some sort of punching bag. I'm not someone who just gives in to people like you May, so just get lost."

"You can't make me leave!" May growls. After a long pause, the room becomes completely silent and full of tension. May's features soften dramatically as she falls to her knees. "I'm so sorry," she whispers into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

I can see that Alvin doesn't quite believe the dramatics, but I think about all the times that I've cried over a boy. How I've had to drop to my own knees in begging for forgiveness. How my heart ached so severely that I didn't know what to do with myself.

I get to my knees, crawling towards May little by little. I hand her the trench coat she was wearing before. She looks up at me, a sad smile on her face. "I'm not a bad person," she whispers to me. I nod, helping her into the coat and handing her the shoe that she had thrown. "You believe me, right?"

"Yes," I tell her. May looks at me gratefully, and without another word, she gets up and leaves. Alvin, dumbfounded, watches me. "May is a good person," I tell him. He comes over to me, sitting down.

"How do you figure?"

"She left," I sigh, lean into him. "I think you and me know just as well how hard it is to give up and stop fighting. She didn't hate any of us, she just loved with such intensity and feeling that people ended up getting hurt. She was afraid of losing."

"But she lost anyways," he whispers.

"No," I shake my head. "She's not done looking for the love she needs," I look up at him. "But I am."

"Is that so?" he smirks. I can still see the pain and confusion that May has left behind in the boy I knew, but I could still see that old spark lighting up his blue eyes. I touch the back of his neck slightly, pulling him in.

This was far from the end. No, it was a new beginning.

**~Sorry if this seemed really rushed. But I just wanted to get to the end of this story in all honesty… I'm ready for bigger and better things! I'm excited to start a new story and if you guys don't mind, I have a poll up on my profile for couple's ideas in case you want to see more AlvinxBrittany or something diffrent. Please vote! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You mean the world!**


End file.
